Semiconductor devices such as memory devices, memory controller, and processors reside in many computers and electronic products to store and process data. Most of these devices use electrical signals to communicate with each other or within the same device.
The operating speed of the device depends in part on the frequency of the signals. As semiconductor devices become more advanced, one part of the device may operate at one frequency and another part of the same device or of another device may operate at another frequency. Therefore, synchronizing different operations in different parts of the same device or among different devices may be complex and constrained.